


Soul for Sale

by Smothiea



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Hummeus, Leweus, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, 胡萝卜丝, 豆腐丝
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2020-07-27 18:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20050717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smothiea/pseuds/Smothiea
Summary: 15岁年龄差/豆腐丝师生/病娇马口/杀人犯的爱情/豆腐丝&胡萝卜丝大三角2016年的老文补档





	1. Chapter 1

Lydia Hayes从未想过,在她所在的这个充满了运动除臭剂、无聊笑话和男生们过剩好奇心与汗味的班级里——天啊，这个班里的男生已经远远超过了半数——能注入一股像Marco Reus这样的清流。

Marco长相太出众了，他站在讲台上的时候皮肤白皙地像是要融入阳光。在男孩们各怀鬼胎的窃窃私语中，包括Lydia在内的女孩们忙着沉浸在他琥珀色的眼睛里。

根据他过于简短的自我介绍，Lydia敏锐地感到他并不像看起来的那样容易接近。

而且他在所有的课上都无精打采地趴在课桌上，这跟老师提到的优等生身份似乎不那么协调。

Erik Durm就坐在Marco斜后面，他的注意力被吸引过去有两个原因：介绍时老师提到的这位优等生，在所有课上都不发言；由于Marco趴在课桌上的姿势，露出后腰的一片肌肤。

这家伙为什么不能把内裤提到正常的高度呢？这样看起来有点gay。Erik发誓他绝没有任何即使之类的意思，只是在他印象中，这个群体中的很多人似乎都这样。

哦，更不用说他在后腰上还有文身，一串花体字母，Erik只能勉强辨认出为首的字母的是R。

是的，Erik确实好奇那到底是什么字母，可是让他足以看清的距离太短了，他会被当成窥私癖的。

Erik也想要一个酷毙了的文身，但是唯一能给他提供资金实现这个愿望的人，也就是他老妈，并不认为文身有多酷。另外，他也严重怀疑自己在被那个联邦侦探一般的女人发现之前，能有多少时间享受那种感觉。

也许文的是“Reus”？这可太自恋了，一般人都不会这样选择的，文自己喜欢的乐队的名字或是什么念起来霸气的单词才比较正常。就算这些都不文，比起自己的名字，那里也更应该文着恋人的名字之类——至少看Reus的长相，找个女朋友之类的显然不是难事。

好吧，这又让Erik有了一个妒忌他的理由，这是他单身的第十七年，而Marco来到他们班才半天，他就已经得到了全班女生的关注。想到这里，Erik真的郁闷了，不是因为单身也不是自己没有纹身的无聊皮肤，而是就这么一个插班生，居然让他产生了这么多娘唧唧的想法。

Mats Hummels对这名新来的金发插班生并没有太多好印象。他早注意到了，他上周刚追到手的拉拉队长、高中里有名的美人Lydia正专注看着那个Reus呢。

这并不是说他要追到Lydia有多么难，对Mats Hummels来说这世上不存在追不到的女孩——更何况有些漂亮女孩都不需要他做什么也会贴过来——但这涉及到颜面，这是很重要的。

他得让Reus明白，不管他对校花有没有想法，也要先问问他Mats Hummels的想法

不过话说回来，他确实得承认，这个金发家伙的长相真的很好看……

谢天谢地终于有老师注意到那个对课程完全不感兴趣的家伙了吗。Erik看着化学老师把Marco叫起来——好吧，他是优等生没错，老师的挑选过的问题并不能难倒他。

Marco只是看起来没在听讲嘛。包括Lydia在内的女孩们同时放心了许多。

Erik没想到能在放学之前就看见Marco对课程产生兴趣。

是Lewandowski先生的社会学。

而Erik的结论是：这是一个看脸的世界，果然还没有人能破除长得帅的老师有学生缘的魔咒。

他亲爱的Lewy舅舅又凭借英俊的长相和完美的身材成功让一个学生回归本职。

此时此刻，Marco Reus正热烈地注视着讲台上西装革履的Robert Lewandowski，他的Robert。

Robert只是看了Marco一眼，目光很快就转向了其他地方。

但是Marco毫不气馁地致力于用目光拥抱这位社会学教授。Robert的衬衫袖子卷起来，当他在黑板上写字时，小臂的肌肉隆起一个诱人的弧度，背部坚实的线条在衬衫下若隐若现。Marco没法不让自己去联想他的老师一丝不挂的样子，优美的肌肉，性感、有力……光是想想就让他在课桌下硬了。

这不能怪他。他已经一年没见Robert了，他想念他想念到夜难成眠。

这是他第二次看见Robert穿西装，第一次是在这所高中的宣传册上——他会选择这所学校，完全是因为宣传册的一张照片。

Robert让大家开始做课堂习题，下课后他会收上来批阅。Marco看看周围都低下头去做题的同学，冲Robert舔了舔嘴唇。

Robert看见了，不过没什么表情，只是点了点讲台上的习题册，让他赶紧做题。

Marco不理会老师的忠告，而是把椅子向后挪了挪，上身舒服地后靠在椅背上，原本放在膝盖上的手不安分地捏住了运动短裤的裤腿，把短裤的布料向大腿根的方向褪开一些，接着，他的右手非常缓慢地，缓慢地，从运动短裤的边缘滑了进去……

在此期间，他的目光一刻也没有离开Robert，他可以看到Robert脸上对他所作所为的一切反应。他也知道，课桌并不会挡住站在讲台上的人的视线，Robert能看到他每一个细微的动作，而此刻，Robert被他大胆的动作惊讶到了，皱起了眉头。

Marco隔着内裤握住自己半勃的阴茎，缓缓揉搓，他看着Robert蓝色的眼睛，感受到手里的东西越胀越大，他没法不去想象包裹着他欲望的手是Robert的，温暖，宽大，力道完美，把他的快乐与痛苦完全掌握，从来都是——而这让他硬的更厉害了，为了不发出喘息，Marco只有用力咬住嘴唇。

Marco的下半身隐藏在课桌下，可是Robert可以想象那是什么样的光景，Marco的嘴唇已经被他自己咬的又红又肿，那双染上情欲的绿眼睛渴望地看着他，Robert想要狠狠地吻上去，把他按在光滑的课桌上，扒掉那碍事的、形同虚设的短裤，掐住他挺翘白皙的屁股，操得他没有力气去勾引他，只能在被他顶到敏感点时大声叫他Daddy。然而他不能，他只能站在讲台上，任由血液和温度向胯下聚集，任由腿间的东西把西装裤撑起一个鼓鼓的山丘……可是他见鬼的就是不能移开注视着Marco的目光。

Marco有些克制不住自己了，手指隔着棉质布料来回摩挲着他的欲望，尽管没有直接的刺激，快感却更加明显，他的内裤已经一点点被前液浸湿，黏在他敏感的皮肤上，他的大腿开始微微发颤，他忍不住随着手上的动作微微地向前挺胯，臀部的肉隔着短裤摩擦着粗糙的椅子，他忍不住……Robert就站在那里，直直地盯着正在自慰的他，用眼神把他剥得一丝不挂，让他下一秒就要射出来——他当然不能在教室里射出来，可他几乎要忍不住呻吟出声了……

Robert看着Marco越发迷离的双眼，正担心自己的理智能不能阻止他在这里就上了Marco，教室忽然发出了一声桌椅相碰的巨响，几乎所有答题的学生都抬起头。

今天才转来的新生竟然旷课——Marco Reus在众目睽睽之下飞一般冲出了教室。

下一秒，全班同学都转头去看他们站在讲台上的老师。

Robert不自然地咳了一下：“那个……大家安心做题，我去……呃……把他找回来。”


	2. Chapter 2

Marco跑进了卫生间，他幻想过他可以挺到放学，再去Robert办公室门口堵他……但是他错了，他忘了看课程表，他不知道今天有Robert的课，他最大的错误，就是低估了自己的饥渴程度……

Marco正要打开最靠里的隔间门，就听见卫生间大门被哐啷一声推开了，一个西装革履的男人步履急促地径直向他走来，下一秒他就被一股强大的力量推进了隔间，后背撞在一侧的隔板上。

“嗷！”Marco不满地小声抗议，“Robert你这个暴力狂！”

Robert的身体贴上来，紧紧握住Marco的肩膀，直视着他的双眼，声音中毫无歉意：“刚才是谁在课堂上捣乱？”

Marco撇了撇嘴，一只手不安分地摩挲着对方的胸口——即使隔着衬衫也能清楚地感觉到布料下紧实坚硬的肌肉——他含混不清地咕哝道，“好吧，是我的错，称职的教授先生……”

Robert笑了一下，嘴唇慢慢靠过来，滚烫的吐息轻柔地撩拨着Marco的神经，Robert的手掀起他的衬衫下摆，手指从上到下缓慢地滑过凸起的脊柱。

“我们应该慢慢来。”感受到Marco在微微颤抖，他低头看了看Marco正在解开他衬衫扣子的手，Marco因为紧张，解扣子的过程并不顺利。

Robert体贴地说道：“一年了，我们都需要时间适应，你认为呢？”

Marco用力拉了一下Robert的衬衫，让对方更紧密地贴近自己的身体。“我们不需要……”

“好吧，既然你这么说……”Robert摩挲着对方后腰处美好的凹陷，覆上对方湿润的嘴唇，Marco非常顺从地伏在他怀里，张开嘴唇让他的舌头侵入进来，Robert一边用力地吻他，一边把手顺着对方短裤的后沿缓慢地滑进去。

Robert的手掌托着他的屁股，用力揉捏着上面的两团软肉，Marco的双脚快要因为他老师的动作离地了，于是伸出胳膊搂住男人的脖子保持平衡。他们仍然湿漉漉地吻在一起，Robert像不需要呼吸一般地掠夺对方的口腔，每一次分开都只是为了能再压下来……直到Marco哼哼着掐了一下他的腰。

“一会儿他们就下课了……你还不进来……”Marco呼吸不畅地喘着气。

Robert愣了一下，他本来想着两人最多吹出来得了。

“你跟我可不一样，Marco，你今天有很多节课呢……”Robert边说边用拇指摩挲着对方柔软的嘴唇。

“去他的……”Marco不以为意地张嘴含住了Robert的拇指，着急地去解对方到目前为止仍规规矩矩系着的腰带，声音因为含着手指有些含糊，“只要你不要再婆婆妈妈的我们就可以速战速决了……”

Robert眼看着对方贴着自己的身子滑下去，在他的下腹吻了一下，手指把内裤褪开一些，那摆脱了西裤束缚的家伙立刻就弹了出来，粗大的阴茎直挺挺地在Marco眼前翘着。

“哇……太久不见，我都忘了你的尺寸了……”Marco专注地瞧着眼前的巨物。

Robert看着对方略带吃惊的样子感到有些好笑。“所以呢，还满意吗？”

“不满意……”嘴上这么说，Marco用鼻子蹭了蹭眼前的阴茎，在暗红色的顶端吻了一下，“这个大小我含着会很辛苦……”

“是吗？”Robert故意扬起眉毛，皮鞋的鞋尖缓慢摩擦着Marco胯下鼓起的一团，“你以前不是很适应的？”

“唔……”Marco没有回答，也没有办法再回答，他张嘴含住了对方滚烫的阴茎，收起牙齿慢慢吞吐起来，一只手配合着撸动含不下的部分，他的口腔被填的满满的，脸颊被撑起来，耳边是Robert压抑的喘息，Robert的阴茎又变大了一些，随着他的吞吐不断地抵住他的喉咙，刺激地喉咙深处的一阵干呕，但他不愿吐出来，满足感完全压过了生理上的不适，与此同时，Robert用鞋尖照顾着Marco短裤下面的阴茎，让他的愉悦感受不断累积。

他真的喜欢Robert的阴茎，它的粗长，它的热度，它在他体内搅动的快感随着这一次久违的口交在Marco的脑海中变得炸裂般清晰。

来不及咽下的银丝从嘴角流下来，被Robert伸出手抹掉了。一直大张着嘴让Marco感到下颚有些发麻，他终于把小Robert吐出来，“果然还是很辛苦……”

“还想要我进来吗？”Robert看着Marco，脚上的动作停了下来。

“这个嘛……”Marco伸出舌头舔过对方阴茎上的脉络，抬起双眼对上Robert的目光，“当然要。”

于是他下一秒就被Robert粗暴地拉了起来，被引导着转身趴在了隔间门上。

Robert凑近他耳边，声音在情欲的浸染下有些嘶哑：“如果要进去的话，像你说的，时间有限……我们得速战速决……”

“那你还让我给你舔了那么久，老变态……”

——Robert发誓，他下次一定要狠狠地操进Marco那张美妙的嘴里，让这个不听话的学生把自己的每一滴精液都吃干净。

Marco感到Robert在自己身后蹲下来，把他的运动短裤向下拽了拽，卡在大腿根，带着热度的手掌覆上浑圆的臀肉，向两边分开，露出了微微收缩着的穴口。

“紧张了？”Robert问着，手指在穴口边缘轻抚揉按，直到它变得越发柔软湿润。

“你以为……嗯……这里是哪儿啊……”Marco的呼吸在对方的动作下变得有些急促。虽然是他先去撩拨Robert没错，但他真没想到这位老师会在课上到一半的时候追出来——这里是学校的男卫生间，就像字面意思表达的那样，任何男生都有可能在这时候进来。

Robert笑了一下，这孩子诱惑他都不会去考虑后果……当然了，像Marco这样十七岁的高中男孩总是这样精力旺盛随时发情的，那些在学校里盯着姑娘们丰满的臀部的男孩子他可见多了。

然而没有哪位姑娘可以像Marco这样，让他硬的发疼。

Robert用拇指打开洞口，感受到里面一下子收紧了。

“放松一点，男孩。” Robert不断用拇指浅浅地试探着，又加入一根手指，然后进的更深。

“不太适应吗？”

“还不是怪你……上次见面都是两年前了……”Marco从短裤的口袋里摸出套子的包装，艰难地递向身后。他可以清楚地感觉到对方摩擦着他内壁的指关节，有时指尖会擦过深处的一点，让他腿软的站不住。

“为我守身如玉……”Robert笑了，“你有这么听话？”

此时，Robert终于把手指退出来，换成了自己的阴茎，对方的后穴正迫不及待地邀请他进去，一点点把头部吃进去，对方内壁的软肉一层一层包裹上来，紧紧缠绕住他，Robert的呼吸变得粗重，他拍了拍Marco臀上的肌肉，示意他放松点，然后一插到底，Marco被刺激地仰起了头——

“这个嘛……也许明天就不是这样了，”尽管Marco现在湿透了，比洗手池还要湿，他还是不想放过这个和教授拌嘴的机会，“班上的那个Mats Hummels，很帅，身材也壮实，很想跟他来一发呢……”

一听这话，Robert故意埋在对方体内不动了，“跟我想的一样啊，所以还是年轻人更适合你……”说完，Robert作势要退出去。

感受到对方的意图，Marco立刻夹紧了屁股上的肌肉，语气成了乞求一般的柔软：“不要，不要出去……”

然后Robert听到了那个曾经非常熟悉，使他情欲更加高涨的称呼。

“Daddy……”

“操……”听到这一声勾人的轻呼，Robert再也不能冷静下去，他用力地抽插起来，速度不快但非常深入，Marco立刻受不了一般断断续续地呻吟起来。

就在这时，卫生间的门突然被推开了，Marco艰难地咽下到了嘴边的呻吟，轻轻喘着气。

外面的人走近几步，觉察到什么一般停了下来。Marco紧张地咬住了嘴唇，连带着后面也绞紧了，弄得对方倒吸了一口气。Robert安抚地吻着对方的耳朵，示意他放松点。

外面的人走进了与他们相隔不远的隔间。Marco试着让自己放松，然后——他感觉到Robert竟然不管不顾地慢慢抽插起来，似乎要抚平每一寸温柔的褶皱，Marco赶忙用手背紧紧堵住嘴，很想回过头狠狠地瞪一眼波兰人：你疯了吗！但是下一秒Robert种种顶到他的前列腺上，Marco差点尖叫起来，快感如强劲的电流传到他身体的每一处，让他软的像一摊水，几乎要滑下去。Robert及时捞住了他，双臂揽着他的腰，一点点加快了抽插的速度。

Marco有些绝望地在手掌留出的小小空隙里大口大口地喘气，Robert完全没有停下来的意思，而见鬼的，他也快要忍不住了……

谢天谢地，远处的隔间里传来冲水声，那个人以跑步一般的速度离开了。没有了顾忌，Robert更快更重地撞击着对方，挺翘的臀肉随着他的动作颤动着，在胯部的拍打下变得又红又肿，而里面也是又热又软，让他舒服得要命。

“Robert……”Marco呻吟着，波兰人在他体内研磨着，不断用力刺激着那一点。

“这样用下面含着我还辛苦吗？”Robert嘶哑着嗓子在他耳边问道。

“不……很舒服……”Marco汗湿的额头抵在隔间的门板上，把自己的手覆上Robert的，而对方腾出一只手来撸动他早已硬的不行的阴茎……这感觉实在太好，很快Marco就颤抖着射了。

Robert扳过对方的头让他们吻在一起，在一阵抽插之后也射了出来。他又贴在Marco身上待了一会儿才开始收拾残局。

Robert的衬衫变得皱巴巴的，只好把西装外套的每一颗扣子都系上。

下课的铃声在这时不巧地响了起来，很快，嘈杂的人群便涌入了卫生间。Marco终于有机会去瞪对方。

他们一直等到上课铃响，所有人都回到教室后才从隔间里出来。

“这全都要怪你！”Marco对男人说。


	3. Chapter 3

Erik窘迫地站在中年女人面前。对方从金丝边眼镜后望着他，头发盘成一个松松垮垮的发髻，一丝卷发从她耳边垂下来。

Erik在背后绞着手指：“关于这次的……”

“关于这次的作业，给你一个4分（德国校园计分法，一分最好，五分最差，六分就等于大零蛋）已经是非常人道的做法了，明白吗？”

“Hubbard女士……”

“你要再不能按时完成，并且保证质量，你可就有大麻烦了，Durm先生。”

“是的是的，那个……我会……因此留级吗？”Erik克制不住自己的额头上冒出冷汗。

“如果再来一次，就会。”Hubbard挑了挑眉毛，把桌上的作业本递给他，“其实我也搞不懂，如果你的舅舅是一名社会学教师，为什么你就不能有点相关的天赋呢？”

“社会学和历史学还是有很大差别的……我以为……Hubbard女士。”Erik因为手攥的太紧而是作业本的封皮变得皱巴巴的。

“是这样吗？”Hubbard露出一个简短的微笑，“听着，Durm先生，我不想放弃我班里的任何一名学生，不过前提是，他至少要努力去学好它，你明白我的意思吗？”

“是的……我想是的。”Erik低头说道。

“你可以走了。这是最后一次机会了，Durm。”

……

Erik走进教室的时候发现所有学生都走光了，除了Marco。

“Marco？你怎么还在这里？”Erik看着坐在靠窗的一张课桌上的人。

“遇到麻烦了吗，Erik？”

“对啊，Branny那个老女人……等等，你怎么知道？”

“得了吧，Erik，全班都知道你的历史学烂到了家。”Marco微笑着说。

“好吧，如果你留下来只是为了嘲笑我，认为我会因此而烦恼，那我只能告诉你，你可以走了。”Erik闷闷不乐地抱臂站着。

“不，当然不，你怎么会这样想呢，Erik？”Erik听出对方的声音温柔的很可疑，“我留下来只是想帮你。”

“帮我？”Erik努力让自己的表情显得很警惕，但是他清楚的知道：面对这位他还不甚了解的转校生，他已经莫名其妙地从心里想相信他了——他怀疑如果奥运会上有真诚和善的目光这样一个项目的话，Marco将毫无疑问地摘取金牌。

“我把我的历史作业借给你，怎么样？”Marco看着他说。

很好，如果不需要动脑子只需要动笔的话，他可以在半小时内搞定历史作业。

“你这么好心？”

“只是有一个小小的交换条件而已。”

Erik迟疑道：“……我不能帮你追到Lydia，就算我知道Lydia今天一直看你，我可不想招惹Mats。”

Marco的表情换成了相当明显的不屑一顾：“你说她么？放轻松，我也不想招惹那个大个子，只是希望你能随时随地在我和Robert之间提供便利。”

Erik愣了一下才反应过来对方在说谁，他从未在学校里听见有人这样称呼他的舅舅——熟识的几个教员会叫他Lewy，学生们叫他Lewandowski先生，剩下的叫他Lewandowski。

“所以你是真的看上他了？”Erik一副难以置信的样子，“他半个月前就订婚了。”

这Marco可是第一次听说，他皱起了眉头，尽管他不想再把他的生活还有Robert的再弄得鸡飞狗跳一次，不过这次可不是他的错，而且这事必须得到解决。

“好吧，这不是什么解决不了的问题……”Marco陷入沉思般地轻声嘀咕着。

Erik似乎看见对方的眼里有一撮诡异的火苗一闪而过。

“Reus？”他试探着叫了一声。

对方瞬间看向他，眨了眨眼睛，一切如常。

“所以你同意了？”

“是的……”Erik深吸一口气，“那么，你想知道他住在哪儿吗？”

“我想知道他未婚妻现在住在哪儿。”Marco微笑着问他。

Erik给他写了一张地址条。

“还有，Erik，”Marco边说边把纸条塞进运动短裤的口袋——Erik注意到大概是因为主人有意为之，裤腰上方露出一圈内裤边——“从现在起我们就是战友了。”

“当然，我明白……”Erik的回答很快被对方打断了。

“不，你不明白。”Marco手臂撑在桌子上，然后跳下来，他走到Erik跟前，搭上对方的肩膀，“我是刚才说，战友，意味着你不可以泄露我们的秘密，当然啦，这么一来你的安全就很有保障了……”

“等等，Reus，我的……安全？”

Marco没有理会这个疑问，而是从一旁的背包里掏出自己的历史作业，递给对方。

Erik看着递到眼前的救星，却犹豫了一下。

“现在，你应该叫我Marco，而不是Reus，我们可是战友了，亲爱的Erik。”

说到底，Erik目前还想不出比防止自己留级之外更要紧的事，所以他还是伸手接过。

“成交。”

……

临放学的体育课Marco没有加入踢足球的男孩们——足球是他最擅长的体育运动，而且踢的很不错——不过问题是，他现在腰酸背痛的厉害。

也许Robert是对的，他还需要适应。

球场边又响起一阵女生们的尖叫——算上刚才的头球，Mats已经进了三个球了。

平心而论，Mats Hummels也是Marco喜欢的那种类型了，可是Robert是独一无二的，他永远不可能放弃他。

一个黑白相间的东西远远的朝这边飞过来。

Marco跳起来，停住了足球，流畅地踢了回去。

Mats本来准备过去取的，他已经跑了过去，见足球飞了回来，他直接双手接住了它。

“嘿，Reus!”Mats冲他喊道。

Marco看他一眼，又坐回去，没说话。

“……我还以为你不会踢足球。”Mats忽然不知道该说些什么。

“好吧，看来你猜错了，万人迷先生。”Marco说，“我只是今天腰疼，仅此而已。”

Mats一听这话不禁皱起了眉，尴尬地抓了抓自己的黑发。

“我有些事……需要和你谈谈，Reus。” Mats奇怪自己为什么变得结结巴巴。

“现在？如果你今天就这么结束的话，姑娘们会失望的吧……”Marco的话听起来像一个很真诚的忠告。

Mats看了他几秒，还是回头喊道：“今天就这样吧，我要回去了。”

球场看台处传来一阵沮丧的呼声。

“好吧。”Marco对Mats叫停比赛一点也不吃惊，“你想谈什么？”

Mats回头看看向这边望着或是直接走过来的女生，不安地说：“我们……呃……换个地方。”

……

“Mats，”Marco走在有道路有树荫的一边，“你为什么没和Lydia在一起？”

“就算她是我女朋友，也并不意味着我们必须整天腻在一起。”

Marco似笑非笑地看着他。

Mats注意到他的表情。“怎么？”他发现自己的声音很僵硬。

“你不是真的喜欢她，对吗？”Marco并不想绕弯子，“鉴于你换女朋友的频率如此规律，而且从来没和一个人在一起超过两个月？”

“是哪个混球告诉你的？”Mats推着自行车，干巴巴地说，“是不是Erik？”

Marco大笑起来。“哇，你真的不想否认一下吗？”

“……跟你没关系。”

Marco知道对方会是这个反应，又故意说下去：“既然你不否认，我是不是可以认为……你其实不是真的喜欢女生？”

回答他的是自行车倒下的哐啷声，对方一把抓住了他的校服领子，Mats怒气冲冲的双眼瞬间靠近。有几个经过的女学生好奇地向这边看过来。

“你再说一遍试试！”Mats将声音压低，恶狠狠地冲着对方说，

“呜噢……Easy，killer！”Marco为对方这一连串动作大吃一惊。Mats比他高了不少，他现在因为对方揪着自己的领子，不得不踮起脚尖。

“我开玩笑的……”Marco努力挤出一个歪歪扭扭的笑容。

Mats的心脏因为怒火或是别的什么砰砰地跳着，低吼出刚才那句话后，他发觉视线里只有对方因距离急剧缩短而放大的脸——他注意到Marco的眼睛是很好看的榛绿，正目光怯怯地朝上看着他，有几丝莫名的可怜。薄薄的嘴唇在促狭地笑过之后抿上，露出点淡粉色的边缘……

Marco轻轻咳嗽了一声。

Mats终于意识到这样的距离太过暧昧，不过太迟了，他刚才的怒气已经不知跑到哪里去了。

“你要是再敢这么说，Reus……”Mats松开手，想很有威慑力地说出来，却失败了，毕竟他现在心虚又尴尬。

他刚才的关注点跑偏到对方嘴唇和锁骨之类的地方了，而且他怀疑Marco已经发现了这一点。

“你不是有事要说吗？”他们继续向前走，Marco丝毫不提刚才的插曲。

“噢，这个嘛……”Mats真不知道怎么开口，天知道他为什么要在那种时候上厕所！


	4. Chapter 4

Mats知道对方的声音不是低沉粗犷的那种，但也从没想过Marco在做爱的时候声音会那么柔软勾人，让他一整个下午都无法克制自己去联想——Marco的脖子向后仰出一个好看的弧度，眼角红红的，睫毛上带着水气，嘴唇微微张着，呻吟出声：Mats……Mats……

妈的，他该死的像吃错了药一样兴奋！

晚上他在浴室里用力撸动自己的阴茎，脑海里仍是之前的画面，这可是Mats从未遇到过的情形。很好，他在幻想着自己的同学手淫，真是太他妈好了——

“Mats！你在里面搞什么！”他听见弟弟用力拍了几下门。

“你就不能安静地等着吗！”

“洗澡需要这么长时间，真怀疑你变成了娘们……”

——他必须问清楚，不然他迟早会被那些不正常的糟糕联想逼疯。

他们不过是刚认识两天的同学，他跟他又不熟，他当然没资格对对方的私生活发表意见——不过这也意味着，无论他要问出的话题多么难以启齿，或是惹人反感，他都不需要担心会破坏二人之间的友谊——他们甚至连朋友都不是！

Mats……

“Mats！”

推着自行车的年轻人恍然地看向旁边的人。

“你都要到家了，还不想说吗？”Marco停下脚步，双臂抱在胸前。

“抱歉……我只是，不好开口。”

Marco挑了挑眉毛：“哦？看来这事跟我有关。”

Mats深吸一口气——Mats Hummels，你没什么好担心的……

“昨天上午上社会学课的时候……你出去了……”Mats不自觉地说的很慢很慢。

“嗯，我肚子痛，所以去厕所了。”Marco顿了一秒，语气平淡地说。

“但是……”

“有什么问题吗，你想关心一下我现在有没有好一些？”

“不，不，”Mats艰难地说，“我后来上厕所的时候……”

Marco面无表情地看着他，等待下文，心里却打起了鼓。

Mats又深吸一口气，像是得了失语症又突然康复的人，一股脑喊出来：“噢得了，我知道你不是肚子疼，你在卫生间里和别人搞得正欢呢！”

Marco愣愣地看着他，Mats为自己终于说出来感到浑身轻松。

“好吧。”Marco说。

好吧？

他以为他会说“我没有”，或是“关你屁事”。

“所以，Mats，你要用这个敲诈我吗？”Marco似乎还有心情开玩笑。

“我只想问明白。”

“你永远也问不明白的。”

“不要学那些老家伙说话。”

“明明在女生面前总是一副冷冷的样子，原来是个好奇宝宝吗？”

“你在转移话题，Reus。”

“你那样是在装酷吗？”Marco走得更近，轻声问。

“什么？我没有……你又在转移话题……”Mats猛然发现他们现在又超过了普通同学应该有的距离。

“我当然可以直接回答你……”

Marco若有若无地勾了勾嘴角，一只手覆上Mats扶着车把的手。

Mats微微颤了一下，因为兴奋。

“我怎么知道你可以保守秘密呢？”他轻声问，“Mats？”

很近。太近了。

Mats可以感受到Marco说话时热热的吐息。

“我当然可以保守秘密……”Mats感到心跳加速。

“如果我告诉你了，你却不能保守秘密呢？”

Marco的声音非常轻柔，几乎是在耳语。

Mats感到那声音绝对是在诱惑他。

“我可以发誓。”Mats盯着对方粉红色的嘴唇说，体内的那股冲动越来越强烈。

“你用不着发誓。”

“我可以吻你吗，Reus？”Mats艰难地问。

“Marco。”对方声音轻柔地纠正他。

不想再继续确定对方的意见，Mats捧着对方的脸，直接吻了上去。

他吻得很用力，Marco没有迎合他，却也没有推开他，Mats痴迷地吮吸对方柔软的舌头，甚至纠缠着往自己嘴里带，Marco躲了一下，结果嘴唇被咬破了，鲜血腥甜的味道并没有让Mats收敛，Marco没有再躲，Mats吻得他几乎缺氧，脚也开始发软，不自觉地攥紧对方身侧的校服衬衫。

这一下可能是掐到皮肉了，Mats稍一松劲，被他忘到一边的自行车车把从他手里滑了出去，车座随着车子倒下来重重磕在Mats的侧腰上。

“嗷！”Mats发出一声痛呼。

“你没事吧？”Marco问道。

“还好……”Mats把车扶起来，腾出一只手捂住腰。

“Mats，”Marco声音很严肃，却并不坚定，“我觉得……这样的事，不会有第二次了……”

“什么？比如这个吻吗？”Mats的语气变得很僵硬。

“是的……”

“可你刚才没有推开我。”Mats着急地说

“我推了……只是推不动……”Marco看他的样子有些内疚——摸他的手什么的，确实是他主动的。他也不确定这是不是因为在听说Robert有未婚妻后单纯想报复他，刚才他没想那么多。

“为什么？”Mats质问道，“因为那个在学校卫生间操你的人吗？你很喜欢那样吗？”

“Mats！”就算他说的是事实，这样的话也未免太粗鲁了。

“是为了他吗？”

Marco带着怒意的眼睛看着他：“不是！”他很快地转身走开了。

Mats马上就后悔了。

他又搞砸了。

他一边这么想着，一边朝自行车后轮狠狠地踹了一脚。

……

Erik照着Marco的作业本把历史作业都写完了，还象征性地自己做了几道，空了几道。

他毫无负罪感。他以后绝对不会从事与历史有关的工作，在餐馆洗盘子都比这强。

他接到Marco打来的电话时刚吃过晚饭。

“Erik，我需要你帮我个忙。”

……

今天Robert晚上要留校工作到七点，他之前接到Erik的电话说要去他家里取一本参考书，于是就把钥匙放在家门旁的花盆底下。

Anna晚上也会很晚回来，她去参加同学聚餐了——鉴于她不怎么喝酒，她可能还要帮忙开车送朋友回家。

放学的时候Marco跑到他办公室里。

“抱歉，Marco，我现在手头有事，你先回去吧。”Robert捏了捏对方的肩膀。

“我知道你有事，我就想问问，你什么时候能回家？”

“七点……理论上来说。”

“那Anna什么时候回去？”

Robert忽然抬头看他。

“原来你已经知道她了啊……”他看起来有些抱歉。

“是的，早知道了，不过知道的还不够多。”Marco干巴巴地说。

“哦，那个……我之前想告诉你她的事来着……”

“是嘛，那现在你可以省下介绍的时间给她买花了。”Marco撇撇嘴。

Robert叹了口气，起身关上办公室的门，握住Marco的手把他拉到跟前，重新坐下。

“所以你们现在真的住在一起？”Marco站在Robert的两腿之间，严肃地看着他。

“是的，不过你先听我说……”Robert回答得很快，“Marco，还记得我们之前的约定吗？”

“嗯……”

“我需要你再说一遍。”Robert摸了摸对方的脸。

“Robert，我已经不是小孩子了。那个约定是什么年代的事了啊？我12岁的时候？”

“Marco，你故意想让我生气是不是？”Robert打断他。

“我没有。”Marco立刻反驳。

“那么？”

Marco这时却不好意思说出口了，只好咕哝道：“好的好的我知道啦……我不会像对待Anderson夫妇、Martin那样对待她的。”

“我妈妈很喜欢Anna，我们订婚也是她对儿子最后的期望，所以也不许像对待Laura那样对待她，好吗？”

“Laura是自找的，他灌醉了你，差点和你上床！”Marco不服气地说。

“可是你采取的解决手段不太合适啊。如果当时警察没有认为她是自杀的呢？”

“他们最终会知道，然后……会把我和你分开。”Marco低声说。

……

走出校门的时候，Marco心情非常低落。Robert的妈妈心脏不太好，但是也没有什么大病，难道要等到老人去世才能让Robert和那个女人分开吗？

手机在他裤兜里振动起来，他掏出来查看短信。

“不要多想哦Marco，我只爱你一个。”

“我也是。”

Marco按下发送，然后向他的社会学老师的住处走去。


	5. Chapter 5

Marco在Robert家门旁的花盆底下找到了钥匙——这可要感谢Erik。

走进大门，他深深吸了一口气。和他之前与Robert住在一起时的味道已经很不一样了，没有家的味道。

好消息是客厅里并没有什么非常明显的女性居住的迹象。看来Anna对Robert的生活方式和喜好非常尊重。

Marco走进卫生间，看见并排靠在一起的两个牙杯，里面分别立着一红一黑两支牙刷。Marco把红色刷柄的牙刷丢进了纸篓。

Robert住的地方和Marco住的地方不一样，卫生间里是淋浴间而不是浴缸。

Marco用很长时间洗了澡。淋浴间墙边的架子上放着两瓶沐浴液，他打开闻了闻，判断出其中一瓶是Robert用的，然后把它涂遍全身，让自己浸透在淡淡的香味之中。

当然，他更需要的是Robert实打实的拥抱。

他还没真正见过Anna，而Erik手机里有一张他和Anna的照片，两人站在博物馆大门前灰色的台阶上。

她漂亮吗？

是的。

与他相配吗？

该死的，当然不。

没有人知道Robert的过去，包括Robert的母亲，然而他知道。

截止到两年前，他知道Robert的一切。

Robert现在住的房子有两间卧室，全部是双人床。两间都有人住，他走进那间明显给他似曾相识感觉的房间，猛地拉开衣柜，满意地发现里面只有男人的衣物——所以说Anna像访客一样睡在另一个房间，而不是因为衣服过多或别的什么原因而把物品都放在另一个房间。

他们只是住在同一间房子里而已，就像合租室友一样。

这对已经订婚的人来说显然是不合适的。

Marco掏出今天的作业，在写字台前坐下时欢快地哼起了歌。

……

Marco在阅读文章里看到了Laura这个名字，是一位生物学家，这让他想起了认识的那个Laura——哦，可怜的、死去的Laura。

这个婊子就是害他和Robert分开的缘由。

两年前，他还是个15岁的初中生，Robert还在那所中学的高中部，他们还住在一起，他们还拥有着只有两人参与的生活。

别人都以为Robert是一个好心的青年，在20岁时收养了父母被入室歹徒杀害的Marco，从那以后Marco一直和Robert待在一起。

Laura Britain是从别处调过来的英语课老师，她原本的工作是小报记者，因为种种原因转职做了老师，红色长发，个子矮小，总是穿着脚背都要立起来的高跟鞋。

Marco敢保证她具有所有你能想象的作为记者的缺点。

比如自来熟。

她在办公室的桌子就在Robert对面。她总是找机会接近Robert：聊天，下雨天不带伞——于是Robert就会绅士地提出开车送她，询问Robert各种节日是否有约——她希望和他一起用餐，甚至提出帮助送Marco回家。

“Marco，恐怕今天我不能和你一块回家了。”Robert在短信里说。

“为什么？”

“我需要去一趟医院，我妈妈生病了。”

“严重吗？我不可以跟你一块去吗？”

“不，Marco，你马上就要考试了，你得专心应付它。”

好吧好吧……半个月前，在Marco的强烈要求下，他和Robert终于做到了最后，然而从那以后——当然他们又做过很多次——Robert就好像怕他被坏人劫持一样变得唠唠叨叨。

看在上帝的份儿上，Marco才是扮演坏人角色的那一个好吗。

“Laura，你认识的，她今天会开车送你回家。”

“NOOOOOOO！！！！！！！！”Marco狠狠敲着手机键盘。

“听话，Marco，她又不会吃了你。”Robert粗略地数了一下感叹号的个数，禁不住嘴角上扬。

Laura注意到了，从对面的桌子后面看向这边。

“可是她总想吃了你！”

Robert这次真的笑出了声。

像容易受惊的兔子一样，真是太可爱了。

“嘿，Robert，什么事这么开心？”Laura走过来装作不经意地瞟了一眼对方的手机屏幕，但是对方很快地把手机换到了左手，她什么也没看清。

“哦……是Marco，他坚持要和我一起去医院。”Robert支撑在座椅扶手的右手臂换了个姿势，用手掌遮住了还想笑的嘴。

“老实说，是我总想吃了你。”Robert按下发送键。

“他要去不是很好吗，你母亲会高兴的吧？”Laura靠在Robert的办公桌沿上。

然而事实是：Marco和他母亲相处的并不好，比如他母亲总是认为Marco妨碍了Robert的感情生活——她不知道的是，Marco Reus，正是他感情生活的绝对主角。

“他要考试了啊。”Robert盯着手机屏幕的眼睛终于抬起来——Marco刚回复了一条“在医院储藏室怎么样，你肯定没试过”的短信。

“Laura，我可以请你帮忙辅导他的英语吗？”

“非常乐意。”Laura露出一个笑容。如果她能取得Marco的好感，她相信她和Robert的关系会深入一大步。

“谢谢你，Laura。不过Marco可不是一个随和的男孩。”Robert说着，又发了一条短信：

“不怎么样，在公共场合你太容易兴奋了，隔着病房的门都会听见你的呻吟的。”

“去你的。”Marco很快地回复道。

上课铃响了，他最后又给Robert发了一条短信：

“早点回来。”

……

Marco坐上Laura的车，打招呼的时候没有看她。

“Marco，今晚我会辅导你英语。咱们可以一起去吃晚饭。”Laura启动汽车，“你喜欢吃什么？”

你不应该叫我Marco。

“随你吧。”他干巴巴地说。

“你好像不高兴……Bad day？”

Marco深吸了一口气。他还是决定保持沉默。

或许我可以跟他聊一聊他熟悉的人，比如Robert？

“下周五Robert就要过生日了，或许我们可以一起准备一个惊喜？”转过第二个街口时Laura又问。

还是沉默。

“Britain小姐，你喜欢Robert，是吗？”在Laura几乎要放弃尝试时她突然听到了Marco的回答。

她愣了一下。车子停下在路口等红灯。

她以为Marco会称呼Robert为“my dad”。

“被你说对了。”她回答。

“所以，是你提出愿意载我回家的是吗？”

“大体上是这样的，我们在聊天的时候……”

“真是不错的尝试。”Marco打断她说，“你真是个细心的人，Britain小姐。”

老实说Laura实在听不出Marco是不是真的在夸她。

“你爸爸是个很好的人，对待每个同事都很亲切，所以大家都乐意帮他，不只是我。”

“他的确是个很好的人，”Marco说话的时候仍然看着车窗外，“他是世界上最好的人。”

绿灯亮起，车子重新行驶起来，Laura为Marco总算愿意跟他谈话而松了一口气。

“看来你和Robert感情非常好，Marco。”

“是的，我很爱他。”Laura发现Marco不喜欢和她有目光接触。

像Robert之前说的，Marco的性格确实不怎么随和，平心而论这很正常——如果你七岁的时候父母都被入室恶徒杀害，你又能开朗到哪儿去呢？

“是这样的，Marco，我有一个问题想问你……”Laura还是决定说出来。

“嗯。”Marco从鼻孔里哼出一声，算是回应。

“Robert他……现在有没有和什么人在一起啊？”

听了这话，Marco转头看向她。

谢天谢地，这可是个好兆头。

然后Marco露出了一个笑容：“Britain小姐，你想和Robert在一起啊……”

Laura看到他笑了，总算松了一口气。

她不可避免地红着脸点点头。

Marco撇撇嘴：“可是他已经和别人在一起了啊。”

Laura眨了眨眼。这她可不相信，她和Robert一块工作，从没见到有别的姑娘和他结伴而行。

Robert Lewandowski符合她选择男人大部分的标准，自律、目标明确，关心体谅身边的同伴，相貌英俊，而且能让收养的孩子如此喜欢自己，看来也很有耐心和责任感。还有平日里微微把布料撑起来的胸部肌肉，隐藏在衬衫下的坚实的腰线……简直让她浮想联翩。

只要一点会让Laura觉得奇怪，Robert对她的明示暗示视而不见——不管怎么说，Robert已经28岁了，他怎么会不想拥有一个女人呢？

今天听到Marco这样的表示，让她觉得自己有必要向本人确认一下

……

“Marco这么跟你说的？我和别人在一起了？”Robert收拾了教案准备去上课，已经走到了办公室门口。

“是啊。”Laura锲而不舍，“Robert你还没有给我回答……”

然而上课铃声在这时候响起来了。

哦，见鬼。

她连忙补充说：“什么时候也让我们这群办公室的书呆子见见你女朋友啊？”

Robert已经消失在门口了，好消息是她还能听见Robert在楼道里的回答声。

“那你可能要失望了Laura，”楼道里Robert的声音变得有些含混，但是Laura还是听清了他的话，“我没有女朋友……”

Laura雀跃地坐到自己的桌子前。即使Robert选择忽视她的示好，也不代表她就会因此放弃。

她决定换一种方式。即使Robert没法和她在一起，她也想要得到他的肉体。她才不在乎那个也许从来都不存在的女朋友会怎么想呢。

Laura相信，在一个男人醉醺醺的时候，是绝对不会拒绝一场火辣的性爱的。


	6. Chapter 6

Robert迷迷糊糊地躺在床上，隐约感到有人在推他的胳膊。

“Robert！”

好像是Marco的声音啊。

“什么事……”Robert含糊地答应着。

“你醒一醒啊。”Marco在他耳边说。

“今天不用早起啊，因为昨晚的用电事故课程推迟到下午去了……”Robert从被子里伸出一只手，揉了揉Marco蓬乱的金毛，仍然闭着眼睛。

“今天是你生日，快起来！”

Robert却无动于衷，只是向这边翻了个身，顺势把Marco捞进怀里，搂得紧紧的。

“管他呢，”Marco被从背后搂着，听见对方昏昏欲睡的声音，“快睡吧。”

Marco铁了心不让他睡，奋力在对方的臂弯里转过身，用膝盖去蹭Robert的胯下。

几秒钟后Robert睁开眼睛，亲了一下Marco的额头。“乖，别闹……”

尽管听上去声音已经清醒了许多，但在Marco的怒视下Robert又把眼睛闭上了。

该死的Robert！

Marco控制好力度，继续用膝盖缓慢地磨蹭Robert胯下的一团，感到对方的内裤里的东西一点点把内裤撑起来。

然而Robert皱着眉头，转过身去了。

Marco咕哝了一句脏话，一把掀开被子下床去了。

……

Marco擦干身子从淋浴间出来，套上衣服，听见Robert拉动餐桌椅的声音。

卫生间的门被敲响。“Marco，早饭好了。”

Marco不理他，站在洗手台前刷牙。

“我可以进来吧？”

屁啊，我他妈和你住了这么久什么时候锁过门！

Marco把最后一口漱口水吐出来时，Robert推门进来了。

“你为什么想要叫醒我呢？”Robert走到他身后。

“我本来有些事想做……”Marco干巴巴地说。

“什么事？”Robert一边缓缓说着，一边走到Marco身后，双手扶上洗手台，把他圈在中间。

“没事……你走开，我要洗脸。”Marco对着镜子瞪了他一眼，语气不善。

“现在不行……”Robert低头贴上对方的后颈，深深地吸了口气。

有沐浴后清淡的香味。

“我昨天告诉你了吗，今晚放学后Laura说要和我吃晚餐，说准备了礼物。”

Robert的双手收紧在Marco身前，把他完全抱在怀里。

“你怎么不拒绝她？”Marco想回头看他，却还是没有动，而是把手覆上对方的，缓缓抚摸着Robert凸起的指关节。

“还有别的比较熟的老师啊，为什么要拒绝？”

“我恨她。”

“谁？”

“Laura Britain.”

Robert笑了，一下一下地吻着Marco颈侧裸露的皮肤，看着它慢慢变红。

“我想杀了她……”Marco顺从地把头偏向一边，露出更多洁白的皮肤，让Robert吻得更舒服。

“Marco，有时候我觉得你就像一头坏脾气的小狮子。”Robert的嘴唇一点点上移，直到贴上对方的耳朵。

“我们可不可以……唔……”Marco呻吟了一声，感到Robert的手从他身前滑了下去，隔着内裤抚弄他的阴茎。

“可不可以杀了她吗？”Robert贴心地帮他接上后半句话，从水池里掬了捧水，继续揉弄，直到Marco的内裤前面被完全浸湿。

布料湿漉漉的包裹着Marco膨胀的阴茎，紧贴着敏感的部分滑动，仿佛柔和舔舐的舌。

“是啊……还有，我们可不可以……”Marco有些难耐地用臀部去蹭Robert的前面。

“什么？”Robert掐住Marco的臀瓣不让他动

“就是……你倒是继续啊……”

“啊哈，Marco，”Robert轻轻咬住对方的耳垂拉扯着，“你又想转移话题。”

Robert十分干脆地抱起了Marco让他坐在了洗手台上，Marco配合地抬起双腿让对方把自己的内裤脱下来。

“我没有转移话题！”Marco反驳道，可是Robert一副“你就是嘴硬”的样子把他往洗手台边缘用力一拽，吓得Marco赶紧用双腿夹紧了对方的腰，双臂死死扣住了Robert的脖子。

“你贴这么紧我不方便解开裤子了，Marco……”Robert在对方的怀抱里艰难地说。

“那你倒是答应我不去管Laura的事啊。”Marco不肯松手。

“好吧好吧……”Robert连忙应道，这才感到对方松开了双手，颤巍巍地保持平衡，慢慢把他胀大充血的阴茎掏出来。

Marco抚弄着对方挺拔直立的男性象征，感到它在他的爱抚下变得更硬更大，感到Robert滚烫的欲望在他的手中突突搏动。

Robert开始用力地亲吻他的嘴唇，激烈地像是要夺走他的呼吸。

“在这种时候，你可别再想着有关Laura的任何事……”Robert低声说，声音因情欲而变得嘶哑，

“这话应该由我来说……”Marco搂住对方的肩膀，感到Robert的阴茎贴上他的臀缝，在穴口处缓缓摩擦。

“进来吧……”Marco小声说。

“嗯？”

“进来吧……我起床后就扩张过了……所以……”Marco凑近对方的耳边又说了一遍。

Robert深吸一口气，Marco在这方面总是这么积极，让他的对性欲的克制时时刻刻处在崩溃边缘。

所以当他在厨房对着炉灶无聊地摆弄煎蛋时，Marco正湿漉漉地跪在浴缸里，臀部高高翘起，用手指玩弄着自己的后穴，直到它变得柔软湿润，Marco会在自己的动作下难耐地喘息……而这一切，都是为了更好地容纳他。

Robert的阴茎因为刚才的想象硬的像是要爆炸，可他还是在对方耳边问：“你扩张的时候想着我吗？”

“嗯……”Marco含糊地说。

“那你有没有试过只用手指？”Robert继续问。

“没有……”Marco红着脸说，“你怎么问个没完啊……”

“等你解决了Laura的事，我们可以试一试……”Robert扶着自己的阴茎对准Marco的穴口，缓缓地推进去。

对方松松地搂着他的头，轻声呻吟着，没有回答他。

“你总在我看不见的地方露出那种可爱的样子，那怎么行……”Robert握住对方挂搭在他腰侧的大腿，缓慢而用力地顶弄起来。

……

老师们给他准备的生日庆祝稀松平常，实际上就是一群成年人在一起喝酒抱怨现在的年轻人是多么难懂。

唯一算得上特别的是，Robert感到今天的酒让他很不适应。Laura和坐在他对面的Thomas的脸正在旋转——他并不是没有酒量的人，可他现在却确实有些意识模糊了。

“Robert，你还好吗？”Laura的话像是在他头顶漂浮的人说出来的。

“大概吧……我是说，我现在的状态有些混乱……”Robert用手撑着桌子站起来。冲隔壁桌随便是谁的一位同事招招手。

“麻烦你Frank……”好吧也许他不是Frank，“请你把那瓶水递给我。”

“怎么样，Robert，你清醒些了吗？”

“没有，Laura，我也许是今天比以往喝的更多了才会……”

“我可以送你回去的，我帮你叫计程车。”Laura如此提议。

Robert不置可否，Laura已经过来扶住了他。

“我们走吧，Robert。”

……

Marco站在Laura Britain的屋前的院子里，看着一辆出租车远远地驶过来停在路边，Laura紧紧挽着脚步有些踉跄的Robert的手臂走进院子，完全没有注意到站在树丛阴影中的Marco。

Robert知道自己被搀着进了卧室，倒在床上，却不清楚这里到底是谁的卧室。他现在只希望Marco在这里，他醉醺醺的，非常想要一场性爱，谁能怪他呢？

Laura脱掉Robert的外套，解开对方的领带，凑上去吻了对方，Robert含混地咕哝了一句，却没有推开她。

Laura继续吻他，Robert必须承认这个人吻技一流，但是他搞不清这到底是谁……Laura一边吻着一边解开对方的衬衫扣子，手掌抚上Robert饱满坚实的胸肌，她迫不及待地想得到这个男人——

她的手机不合时宜地在口袋里大声叫嚷。

“该死……”Laura掏出手机瞟了一眼屏幕，是Marco打来的。

Laura下意识想挂掉，却还是接了：“嗯……Marco，这么晚了，有什么事吗？”

“嗨，Britain小姐，你知道Robert在哪儿吗？他今天忘带手机了。”Marco站在院子里，望着二楼亮着灯光的卧室。

Laura的投在窗帘上的影子晃了一下，看起来是她起身坐在了床边。

“我们还在餐厅，Robert喝醉了，你如果有什么事的话我这就送他回去。”

“Britain小姐，你家里是不是进小偷了？”Marco声音平淡地说。

“不……不会吧，你为什么这么说？”Laura紧张地走到窗边向院子里望了望，只有黑乎乎的树影在风中抖动。

“你家卧室的灯亮着，而且有人站在窗边。”Marco不带感情的声音从手机另一端传来，让Laura感到身上莫名发冷。

“Marco，你现在在哪儿？”她问道，声音有些颤抖。

“我在楼下，你家楼下。”

“听着，Marco，那不是小偷……那是……我姐姐，她过来取一些东西……总之，现在已经很晚了，你先回家去，好吗？”Laura努力让自己的声音显得平静如常。她必须下楼去看一看，确保Marco已经离开了。她走出卧室，转身把门掩上——

“你撒谎，Laura。”冰冷的声音从她背后传来。

Laura惊恐地回头，看见Marco站在楼梯口，半张脸隐藏在阴影里，面无表情。

“Marco……？”Laura捂着自己的胸口深呼吸了几次，“老天，你吓到我了……你……你怎么进来的？”

“你忘了锁上后门。”

“哦……好吧……那么，你需要我送你回去吗？”Laura试探着问。

“Robert没有跟你在一起吗？”

“他喝醉了，现在大概正在屋里睡得不省人事吧……有事找他？”

“没有。”Marco转身走下楼梯。

“你不是说可以送我回去吗，Britain小姐？”Marco回头去看还站在原地的Laura，“我可还是个没有驾照的青少年。”

……

“我明天一早会送他回家的。看你都找到我家来了，也许Robert许诺了一个周末计划？”Laura驾驶着汽车行驶在夜色里，道路的一边是灰色的湖。

“那是小孩子才会期盼的事情。”坐在后座的Marco撇撇嘴，降下后车窗望向平静的湖面“还有，Britain小姐，你不应该喝了酒之后还开车。”

“只是一丁点微不足道的酒精，没有人会在乎的。”Laura感到神经已经不再紧张，Marco似乎对Robert在她家的事情并不在意，“好吧，我承认我不是个好榜样……”

“可是如果你晕晕乎乎地把车开进了旁边的湖里，我们都会死的。”Marco不客气地打断了她。

“那种事情不会……”Laura转头看向Marco，后半句话噎在了喉咙里。

Marco举起千斤顶，重重地砸向她的额头，Laura顿时像断了线的木偶一样猛地向前倒去，一股鲜红的血液从她额头的伤口流下。Marco原本想砸第二下、第三下，但是轿车呼啸着拐向了路边，车身狠狠擦过一棵树的树干，径直冲向了湖面，紧接着是一声巨大的落水声。

湖水迅速灌进车内，Laura不省人事地泡在不断上涨的湖水里。Marco把千斤顶从车窗丢进湖里，自己也从车窗钻了出去。

他从湖里爬上来的时候浑身湿透，冰冷的湿衣服刺激着他的皮肤。但他抑制不住内心的喜悦。

Marco迎着温和的湖风深深吸了一口气：真高兴这一天终于到来了。

Auf Wiedersehen, Laura.


	7. Chapter 7

Laura失踪了，她的家人很快报了案，唯一有用的线索是：有人在湖边公路上目击到Laura的白色轿车快速开过。警方后来从湖里打捞起来Laura的轿车和她的尸体，却始终无法确定她驾车坠湖事故的原因。

一部分人认定死者因醉酒驾车而发生了意外。不然还能因为什么呢？警方把Robert作为怀疑对象，既因为如果找不到怀疑对象，他们会显得很无能——他们在记者采访时可不能承认他们一头雾水——也为那天晚上很多老师看见Laura扶着他离开了餐厅。不过警方找不到其他证据，所以Robert可以回去继续过他的生活，只是要接受三个月的观察。

然而让Marco无法接受的是，在这三个月里，他要被交给其他另一个家庭抚养，一个完整的、健康的、从未陷入过任何麻烦的家庭。父亲在一家生产钻机的公司当主管，母亲是家庭主妇，还有一个比他小三岁的男孩，跟他完全合不来。

三个月可以发生很多事情。这期间他一次也没见到过Robert。后来Robert的母亲提出要搬去慕尼黑，因为她想去跟同样失去丈夫、独自生活的姐姐做个伴，而且她坚称Robert可以在那里的学校找到一份薪水更高的工作，有她朋友的介绍，他甚至可以去大学里当讲师。

Robert告诉了他这件事，从电话里。

“这里有什么不好？”Marco记得他当时这样问。

“这里的生活也很好，我喜欢这里的生活，但是我不想拒绝更好的……”

“你要丢下我。”Marco打断他说，几秒钟前他就已经被绝望笼罩，但他尽力让声音显得平静。

“不，不，Marco……不是我想离开你，而是……我离开你，才是对你最好的……”Robert说得很慢，仿佛这是世界上最难发出的音节。

“Robert，你这些话根本都是狗屁！我知道什么是对我最好的！其他的我都不需要，也不在乎！” Marco喊出声来，顾不上在隔壁房间打游戏的Mario让他安静的大吼。他只要他们一直在一起！

电话那头传来一声叹息。

“以后你就会知道，你还年轻，所以才会这么想……”

“别说的好像你是一个快死掉的老头一样！”

“Marco，我的确比你大了15岁……不，你听我说，我是个杀人犯，虽然一直没有被发现，但是我的确是，这世界没有不透风的墙……”

“你不是杀人犯，你当时就没有杀我！”

那边Robert沉默了。

Marco话说出口才担心隔墙有耳，他冲到门前将门锁好，又纵身跳上床，用被子把自己和手机严严实实地罩住。

“我觉得你不该这么大声地谈论我们的秘密……”Robert许久冒出这么一句。

Marco知道对方和自己一样，眼睁睁看着话题偏向危险的方向却无法挽回。

“你以前不会在乎这些的！”

“Marco……”

“知道你现在给我一种什么感觉吗，Robert，你现在看起来和那些愚蠢的大人没什么区别！”

“哦，是吗，因为我本来就是这样的人！”Robert的声音加大了，但他最终还是把火气压下来，Marco不会接受他的告别，他必须让话题保持重心。

“没错，Marco，就像你说的，你还很年轻，而我是一个逃逸的杀人犯……”

“我的天，Robert，别再说你是个杀人犯了！”Marco从未觉得Robert像今天这样让他又急又怒。

“对，我爸死了，你杀了他，但他是罪有应得，真的……我妈，她什么都听不进去，你告诉她你不会伤害她，不是吗……可是她不听……”

“Marco……”Robert的声音显得有些疲惫，“你真的这样觉得？”

“是的！我是说，你难道不知道我真实的想法吗？”听到对方的问话，一股挫败感笼罩了Marco，让他鼻头发酸。

“Robert……”Marco的声音低下去，微微发颤，“我不在乎别人怎么看你……”

Marco现在想来，也许他真的不该就这样冲动地杀掉Laura的。如果他没有杀她，他也许就不会被迫与Robert分开两年。

瞧瞧，Marco Reus，不过是两年时间，你亲爱的Robert都有未婚妻了。

现在，他正在Robert和Anna同居的房子里，等着Robert加班结束回来。

他写完作业时已经过了七点，Robert还没回来，他觉得胃里发空，又不想吃东西。

他拨通了电话。

“Marco？”Robert在电话那边应道。

“你买点东西回来吃。”

“你还没吃晚饭吗？别告诉我你在学那些姑娘们减肥……”Robert在电话那头皱了皱眉。

“没有，我身材好着呢，用不着那些乱七八糟的减肥计划。”Marco对对方刚才的揣测不屑一顾，“我好饿啊，你买点什么回来。”

“我快到家了，那些餐厅已经被我错过了……”Robert拐进自己房子所在的街区，“我去接你吧，我们可以去吃墨西哥菜……”

“你说你快到家了？”Marco打断了对方。

“嗯，怎么……”

“没事，你直接回家就行了。”

Robert有点奇怪，也没说什么。最近学校的事，还有母亲催促他趁早决定和Anna结婚的事，他真是身心俱疲。

他推开门，就看见一个熟悉的身影，头朝下，两腿搭在沙发靠背上，正在热火朝天打着FIFA 17。

“Marco？”Robert惊讶道，双眼先是看了一眼墙上的挂钟，又飘到Marco因为倒挂的姿势而裸露出的腰线。

“惊喜吧？”Marco看向他，把游戏手柄丢到一边，起身坐正。

“噢……那个，Marco，你怎么知道这里的？”Robert放下挎包走进客厅。

“我就是知道。”Marco撇撇嘴。

当Robert脱下外套也坐在沙发上时，Marco又冒出一句：“你没有什么事告诉我吗，Robert？”

“我掉头回去买了披萨回来。”Robert说着把茶几上的塑料袋打开，自顾自道，“像你以前的要求一样，多加了芝士。”

“Robert。”

“嗯，还挺烫手呢……”男人把自己衬衫的袖子挽起来，打开了披萨盒的盖子。

“Robert！”Marco大声喊道，“看着我！”

Robert转过头看着他，眼里带着一丝忧郁。

“你准备什么时候告诉我……你未婚妻的事？”

对方没有回答，只是摩擦着自己的拇指。

“慕尼黑的生活好吗？”Marco的声音低沉下去。

“我不需要任何其他人来告诉我，你知道吗？我要听你亲口说。”他说着一翻身跨坐在了对方身上，抓住了对方半解的领带。

“Marco你其实不必……”Robert慢慢把手覆盖在对方抓着自己领带的手上。

“哦，真好，现在某人至少可以发出声音了。”Robert的手心很热，比他的热很多。

Marco没有松手。

“你还没有回答我。”Marco的声音有点颤，“你觉得慕尼黑比多特蒙德更好吗？这里更适合你吗？”

“到了这里，你觉得你可以摆脱从前那个被通缉的罪犯了吗？”

“我们可以吃了晚饭再谈，Marco……”Robert捏了捏对方的手，在对方的鼻尖上吻了一下。

“到了这里，你觉得你可以摆脱我了吗？”

“我很抱歉。”Robert深吸了口气道，“我觉得离开你是个错误的选择——”

他感到Marco把他的领带抓得更紧了。

“我可以适应这里的一切，但是我不能适应没有你，是的……我甚至可以假装自己爱着Anna，但我没有一天不想你……”

他停下来，然后再次开口。

“除了你，没有人知道我是什么样的人。”

Marco注视着波兰人深邃的蓝眼睛，他感到鼻头发酸，但他没法让自己移开目光。

他想问的太多，此刻却像被堵塞了喉咙一般，什么都问不出来。

Robert认得对方的表情，他知道Marco在忍住泪水，他只能轻柔地把对方搂在怀里，抚摸他的后背。

但他接着便听到Marco在他耳边艰难地说：“吻我……”

他们都吻得很用力，Robert感到嘴唇被对方重重咬了一下，一股咸腥味涌入口腔，但他只是闭上眼睛，感到对方带着凉意的泪水也沾湿了自己的脸庞。

当他的手抚摸着对方的腰际，用征求意见的眼神看向Marco，对方只是用极快地速度扯开他的领带，解开他的衬衫。

Robert张了张嘴，但是Marco的话将他堵了回去：

“没事，我准备过了。”

Marco知道男人想说的不是这个，他只是不想听。

即使Robert的手指只是在他的穴口转着圈按压，他就感到了身体里涌动的不可餍足。

他想起自己曾和对方说好，等到他解决了Laura这个令人厌恶的麻烦，他们可以只用手指试试——而他最终等到了什么呢，Robert受到警方监视，他不被允许继续和Robert住在一起，然后Robert彻底离开他远走慕尼黑。

“你记不记得，你说过想试试只用手指……”Marco凑到对方耳边轻轻道。

Robert微微一怔，他看着对方露出一个简短的笑，胯下的阴茎又涨大了一圈。

当他的手指深入温暖的内壁，按压到凸起的一处时，对方忽然拔高了声音，穴口剧烈地收缩了一下，体内的软肉紧紧包裹住了他的手指。

Robert的手指缓慢深入再抽出，对方断断续续地呻吟着，不自觉地配合着他摆动臀部，偶尔他的手指浅浅扫过那一点，Marco便受不了地紧紧搂住他的头——

“Robert……”

波兰人顺势去亲吻对方胸口白皙的肌肤，吮吸一侧红艳的乳头直到它挺立变硬，Marco颤抖着想往后躲，却只是让男人的手指进入的更深。

“Robert……你的手指……”Marco搂着对方头部的手臂抱得更紧了，这种欢愉实在太强烈，让他渐渐被汹涌的情欲吞没。

“怎么了……”Robert听闻仰起头吻住对方的嘴唇——他手上的动作并没有停下。

“你不喜欢吗？”他一边缓慢抽插着手指一边问。

“喜……嗯……欢……”Marco想要回答，却被对方的突然深入的手指打断。

“大点声说……”Robert凑近他耳边轻声道。

“喜欢……嗯……喜欢……”Marco的回答又一次被对方故意的动作打断。

Robert像不肯放过他一样继续问：“喜欢什么？”

他说着抽出手指，换了阴茎在对方的臀缝缓慢地磨蹭。他看见Marco的耳朵和脸颊都变得粉红，

“我的手指，还是我？”

“别玩了……Robert……啊！”Marco话音没落，Robert就突然用力顶了进去。

“说啊，Marco……”波兰人埋在他体内不动了。

“都喜欢……啊！”

Marco一出声，Robert就突然顶弄起来。

“再说一遍……”Robert咬住对方的嘴唇，用力向上顶胯。

“都喜欢……Robert……啊……”

由于嘴唇被包裹住，Marco呻吟的声音变得黏糊起来，Robert仍不肯将吻结束，直到他将对方所有的欲念、渴望、怨恨、深情一并吞进体内。

……

之后Marco要离开时，他们又在玄关做了一次，Marco的后背贴着冰冷的门，Robert扶着对方的腿搭在他腰上，用力顶弄。

Marco感到自己摇摇欲坠如暴风雨中的小船，但他们都已经顾不上任何事了——

门铃在此时响起，如同一声响雷，足以将一切感官的幻梦炸的粉碎。

Robert低声骂了一句，Marco轻轻推了他一下，小声道：“你倒是看看是谁啊……”

Robert挑了挑眉——他知道不是Anna，她有钥匙，剩下的都没什么可担心的。他把对方放了下来，“你来看啊。”

Marco撇撇嘴，转身把眼睛凑近猫眼。外面，一个高个子的黑发男孩站在外面，有些不安地交换着两腿的重心。

Marco愣住了。他还没来得及转头说出“是Mats”，Robert就欺身上前把他压在了门上，门板发出一声他发誓外面的Mats可以听得清清楚楚的闷响。


	8. Chapter 8

“妈的！他还在外面呢……”Marco气冲冲地回过头骂道。

“他怎么在这儿？”Robert不思悔改，只是小声问。

“你问他啊……”Marco没好气地压低声音说。

因为Robert完全没有从他体内退出来的意思，他只好不放心地提醒道：“你动作小一点……唔！”

波兰人却突然捂住他的嘴，又开始缓慢抽插起来。

“Lewandowski教授，你在吗？”听到门的响声，却迟迟没有人来开门，Mats决定确认一下。

“Mats？”Robert犹豫了一下，还是应了，“这么晚了你有什么事吗？”

“嗯，我其实是来找Reus的，我们俩的作业本拿错了，Durm说他去老师家了，因为什么论文的事……”

“所以你直接找到这里了？”Robert有点纳闷，“你怎么知道他一定是来找我的呢？”

因为你和他搞在一起了你个混蛋！Mats很想这么说。

“我瞎猜的，教授，我也不确定，只是碰碰运气……我正好经过您家……”

“他是来过，不过他二十分钟前就走了，”尽管因为被人打搅了性事而兴致不高，但Robert不得不认真地应付着自己的学生，“还有，Mats，作为你的教授，我建议你还是早早回家吧，毕竟明天还要上课呢。”

说得跟真的似的。Mats腹诽道。

为什么他总能撞见这种时候？他的社会学教授还戴着那副无懈可击的正经面具，劝他早早回家。

Mats暂时妥协了，他向男人告别离开，却在心里暗暗发誓：他绝不会让这个晚上就这么轻易地结束。

……

接近晚上九点的时候，Robert拍了拍趴在他腿上的人的翘屁股：“你还不回家？”

“还早呢……”Marco只是懒洋洋地动了下腰，眼睛仍然盯着电视上的FIFA17画面。

“你一直保持这个扭曲的姿势都不会腰疼吗？”Robert勉强前倾身体抓过一听茶几上的啤酒。

“不会，我年轻着呢。”Marco说完忍不住勾了勾嘴角。

Robert看见他坏笑的表情，叹了口气：“Marco，起来吧。”

“干什么，不是说了还早嘛，还不到九点……”

“我可不是你这样的小年轻了……起来，我腿麻了。”

Marco知道这只是个借口。Robert坚持锻炼，控制饮食，他的身材就像运动员一样完美，他才不会因为这点事情就腿麻。

但是Marco还是站起来了。

“好吧，我要走了。”Marco抓过一旁的外套就往门厅走。

“我送你回去吧。”Robert跟上去，边说边塞给Marco一条榛子巧克力。

Marco看一眼巧克力包装袋上的字母：情人节限量装，“你买的还是安娜买的？”

“我，她不爱吃甜食。你拿着吧，没关系。”Robert已经穿好鞋，两个人走向路边停着的车。

“你说什么呢，好像是她买的我就会有顾忌似的。”Marco嘟囔道。

“是啊，你什么都不会顾忌……”Robert低声说着发动了车子，并没有看副驾驶座位上的Marco。

Robert的话听起来像是自言自语，但是Marco听的清清楚楚。

车行驶起来的时候Robert打开了广播听新闻。很快他就注意到Marco皱起的眉头，于是换了音乐频段。

但是Marco在音乐响起不久后就十分坚决地关掉了广播。

Robert在心里翻了个白眼，在安静中继续开车。

当Robert因为路口的红灯停下的时候，他听到了Marco的声音——之前他已经沉默了一路：“Robert，我有些事想问你。”

Robert挑了挑眉，看着对方，表示自己在听。

“你对社会学又没有什么特殊兴趣，为什么要跑到慕尼黑当老师？”

“……我需要实践经验。”

“为什么需要？”

“Marco……”

“怎么，这也是秘密吗？”Marco态度坚决。

Robert侧过身专注地看着对方，深吸了一口气才说：“Marco，你很清楚，我们都是罪人，但是只要一天没被警察抓住，我们就该好好生活。你还很年轻，你会有自己的生活，而我也有我的，Anna的家庭可以帮我实现职业追求，我可以一步步进入政府的教育部门……”

“所以说……你爱她？”Marco干巴巴地打断他。

“你说谁……Anna吗？不，当然不……”Robert一副你“你怎么会这么想”的表情。

“她人很好，但我对她没感觉。”

“其实，Robert，去慕尼黑只是一个开始，对吗？”

Marco闭上了眼睛。

你父亲是丑闻的牺牲品，而我那可恨的老爸老妈，也只是一对意外的牺牲品而已。

Robert握着方向盘的手上加了些力气，他的手背上青筋凸起。

“我要干掉Fox。他不久前从多特蒙德调职到了慕尼黑，这是很好的机会。”

“你知道……Robert，我可以帮你。”Marco握住Robert搭在方向盘上的手。

“不，Marco，你也许可以赶走Anderson夫妇，或是干掉Laura，但你不可能这样简单地对付Fox。”

“哦，是吗，Fox，那个有钱又有权的人渣，你难道认为你一个人就可以做到了？你为什么非要……”

Marco张嘴想要争辩，但Robert没有给他机会。

“这不是你想要的东西，是我想要的，我迟早会进监狱，可你不一样。”

“为什么你总是要像我妈一样教育我？”Marco提高了声音。

“天哪Marco，你到底有没有听我说话……”

“你也没有听我说话。”Marco冷冷地丢下一句，然后打开车门下了车。

“等等……嘿，Marco！你这是干什么！”

回答他的是车门被摔上的巨响。

“Marco！”

听到他的喊声，金发的少年终于肯转回来，俯身凑到打开的车窗边，透过半开玻璃看着驾驶座上的男人，嘴角挂着挑衅似的冷笑。

“您还是早点回家去陪未婚妻吧，教授先生，别在我身上耽误时间。”

Marco说完便走开了。

“好了，别闹了，Marco ！回车上来！”

Marco没有理他。

“Marco Reus！”

车后方突然传来了刺耳的鸣笛声。

红灯已经变绿，无论这两人有没有意识到，后面的车辆可是已经不耐烦了。

Robert低声骂了一句，只好一踩油门向前驶去。

……

“嘿，Marco Reus！”

Marco身后传来熟悉的声音。他万万没想到会在这种情况下遇见Mats Hummels。

“你怎么在这里？”Marco转过身看着对方，语气不善，“你跟踪我是吗？”

“我没有！”Mats立刻辩解道，“我只是在你家附近等你而已。”

“随你吧。”Marco不再看他，而是自顾自向前走去，“下次不要再去找Robert了，我们的事情和你毫无关系。”

“所以你这算是承认了是吗？”Mats紧走几步跟上。

“随你怎么想。”

“听着，Reus，我是在真诚的给你劝告，你们俩在一起不合适。”Mats把自己酝酿了很久的话说了出来。

Marco从鼻子里哼出一声，算作回应。

Mats有些焦急，也顾不上老爸对自己的那些嘱咐了：“我知道你觉得我现在说的话都是狗屁，但是我发誓，Robert Lewandowski是个非常危险的家伙，他……”

走在他面前的Marco冷不防地停下了脚步。

“你说什么？”

“我说，Lewandowski很危险，他……他很可能是一个逃犯……”

Mats注视着对方用那琥珀混着榛绿的眼睛死死地盯住自己，他不知为何竟被这种眼神弄得心惊胆战。

“是谁告诉你的？你从哪里得知的这种鬼话？”

“呃……”Mats又犹豫了，他老爸确实说过让他不要把这件事告诉别人的，毕竟只是他个人的怀疑而已。

“说啊！你哑巴了？”Marco不耐烦地催促道。

不管怎么说，让Marco Reus再和那个衣冠禽兽的教授在一起是绝对不行的，即使Lewandowski并不是他老爸怀疑的逃犯，但这位教授已经订婚这一点是无可辩驳的事实，他这是为了帮助Marco早点认清现实而已！

“我老爸，他是个警察，他一直执着于9年前发生在多特蒙德的夫妇死亡案，不过由于缺少线索而且太过久远，他的同僚们早就把这个案子搁置起来了。”

“哦？可是这和Robert有什么关系？”

“他原本也是在多特蒙德生活的，但是自从那个案子发生后，他就从那里销声匿迹了……”

Marco不客气地打断了Mats：“我猜，这不是你的警察老爸告诉你的，而是你偷看了他的东西吧？”

被说中的Mats僵住了。

Marco冷笑了一下：“如果你老爸知道你把这些内部信息到处乱说，你觉得他会不会把你教训到屁股开花？”

Mats不服气地争辩道：“我可没有到处乱说，我只告诉了你！你和Lewandowski走得太近了，我很担心你！”

Marco只顾闷头走路，不再应他。

“Reus，你听我说，就算他不是什么杀人逃犯，但他已经订婚了不是吗？我不清楚你们俩是怎么开始的，但是现在就是他背叛了你不是吗？”

Marco仍然一言不发地往前走。

前方已经出现了Marco家房子的灯光。就在Mats以为Marco不会做出回应，准备转身回去的时候，他听到Marco低声说：

“或许你是对的。”


End file.
